


It's okay, take your time

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Short & Sweet, Spooning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: Mikasa and Annie are unable to get intimate, but Mikasa doesn't really mind, as long as Annie is fine and happy, anything goes for her.





	It's okay, take your time

“Are you sure?” Mikasa asked as she unbuttoned Annie’s shirt, her concerned eyes never leaving the blonde’s face. “You look a little conflicted.”

Annie snorted, her eyes fixed elsewhere but never on Mikasa, as she bit her lower lip down. “My heart says ‘yes’ but my anxiety screams ‘no’. For once, I’d really like to say ‘screw my anxiety’, so yeah, I’m sure.”

Mikasa wasn’t entirely convinced by Annie’s words, given her preoccupying body language. Her girlfriend couldn’t stop shaking, and her she was completely stiff from head to toes.

The younger girl sighed as she shook her head, buttoning up Annie’s shirt again despite the blonde’s complaints. “Look, I’m not going to force you into anything. You’re clearly on the edge of a panic attack and I’m sure neither of us want that.”

“I’m so sorry,” Annie gasped out, rubbing her eyes with her right thumb and index finger as she sat down on the bed. “I really am,” she added, melting into Mikasa’s reassuring embrace.

“It’s okay, Lioness, I promise,” the younger girl whispered before kissing Annie’s forehead, her left hand caressing her back concurrently. “Big or small spoon?” Mikasa asked gently, pulling away slightly.

“Small,” Annie responded sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Mikasa nodded and they both lay down on the bed, soon positioning themselves according to Annie’s needs. Mikasa placed her right arm around Annie’s waist and her left one under her own head, nuzzling the blonde’s hair lovingly.

“Thank you,” Annie whispered, eyes filled with tears she refused to spill.

“Don’t worry,” Mikasa replied, her voice sleepy and tender. “I love you.”

Annie inhaled and allowed herself to relax. “I love you too.”


End file.
